Kain Highwind/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva = TBA }} Kain Highwind is one of the new characters introduced in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. He specializes in high-speed aerial combat and fights using his lance and Jump, along with a variety of other Dragoon abilities and wind spells. His EX Mode causes him to transform into a Holy Dragoon, just as in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, and allows him to use the iconic Dragoon ability Lancet. Attire ]] Kain outfits are based on Yoshitaka Amano's design for Final Fantasy IV and Akira Oguro's designs for Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He wears dark blue armor with a dragon motif and a helmet that covers his eyes, accented with a variety of elaborate patterns and designs in purple and white. As a Holy Dragoon, his armor becomes bright blue and white and his helmet is removed, revealing his face and long, blond hair. One of his alternate outfits is designed to resemble Dark Kain from Final Fantasy IV Advance and The After Years, recoloring his armor a different shade of blue with red highlights. Story Kain has been summoned by Cosmos to fight in the new conflict. Screenshots have shown him speaking to Lightning, who expresses confusion over why they have been called, and facing against two Manikins of himself. A trailer from TGS 2010 shows Lightning running past Kain to an injured Bartz, who states that Kain had attacked him. A seemingly controlled Kain then proceeds to attack Lightning. http://tgs.gamespot.com/video/6276382/ Battle Kain is described as a Position Maker, able to cancel and connect aerial Brave combos while able to jump over terrain. Brave attacks HP attacks EX Mode Kain's EX Mode transforms him into a Holy Dragoon as seen in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He removes his helmet and his armor turns blue and white. While in EX Mode, he gains the special attack Lancet, an HP attack which restores HP to Kain equal to the HP damage the enemy takes. Kain's EX Burst is Pride of Dragoon. Upon initiating it, Kain launches himself into the air at high-speed. In order to increase the altitude of his jump, the player must repeatedly tap a specific button which changes every few seconds. If successfully executed, Kain reaches the peak of his jump above the clouds, with the two moons filling the night sky behind him. He then performs a series of acrobatic flips and twists before rocketing back down to drive his lance through the foe, trailing behind a beam of light which continues to pierce his foe's body while he poses in the foreground. Gallery Allusions *The pose that Kain adopts upon successfully executing his EX Burst is his iconic pose from Amano's original artwork, which has also been used for several of his official illustrations. *At the start of a fight, Kain enacts a pose similar to the one seen in another of his official illustrations. *Kain's victory pose is the same as his victory pose in the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy IV. *Kain's Spiral Blow and Sky Grinder are based on two of his Band Abilities from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, performed together with Golbez and Cecil respectively. *His fighting style references his combat ability in the air. *Since he attacked Bartz and Lightning, this could be a reference to his original role in Final Fantasy IV, when he was being controlled by Golbez. *His Aerial HP attack, Gungnir, seems to be based upon Odin's attack of the same name, where he throws his spear at opponents. Also, Kain came equipped with the Gungnir when you get him for the last time, during the final moments of Final Fantasy IV. Trivia *Kain was originally considered to appear in the original Dissidia, but was ultimately left out. Tetsuya Nomura however, stated if the game were to get a sequel, Kain was sure to be in it. In an interview about Dissidia 012, Nomura said his only request for director Mitsunori Takahashi was to include Kain. *Nomura originally drew Kain facing on an angle, but re-drew him to face to the side to be entirely in-line with his original Yoshitaka Amano artwork, which he feels is an iconic image. This original art showed Kain's eyes, but when the other staff members told him Kain would take off his helmet for his EX Mode, Nomura redrew Kain with his eyes covered. Category: Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Characters